Somewhere out There
by Dragon Eyes2
Summary: On the very sameday of the very same year, to people make the very same wish on the very same star at the very time.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's owns all of Harry Potter. The song Somewhere Out There is also not mine. It is from the Major Motion Picture. "An American Tail" which is a Don Bluth flim. The words and music are by Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil, and James Horner. Please do not sue me. I have no money. 

Somewhere Out There

By Lio Panthera 

  
  
  
  
  


Hermione sat in her Gryffindor dorm room, staring out at the big starry black sky and smiled to herself. It was her last night at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. She had spent the last seven years at the school and it felt weird to be leaving it, to be going into to the big world to help fight off the Dark Lord Voldemort. And now with what seemed like hours til she and her best friends' Ron and Harry, left the school she felt like something was missing. Something she hadn't been able to accomplish while at the school. She looked up into the night sky and saw the bright light of a star she had wished on many times before. 

  
  
  


Not too far away from where Hermione, was sitting looking out at that big bright star, someone else was doing the very same thing. His blue eyes looked at the star with both Hate and Love. He wanted the star but new he couldn't have it. He was also graduating from the school that very next day. But he wasn't looking forward to it as much as Hermione was. Deep in his heart he knew that in those few short hours he would be forced into joining the Dark Lord, whom his father was the right hand to. He wanted to help stop the Dark Lord, but knew that if he rebelled he would find the ones, he cared the most about dead. 

  
  
  


"Somewhere, out there. Beneath the pale blue sky. Someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight." Draco sang to the star while looking at it from his window ledge just wanting to be able to hold it.

  
  
  


"Somewhere out there. Someone saying a prayer. That we'll find one and other in the big somewhere out there. And even tho I know how very far apart we are." She sung to herself when paused and looked at the sky. "It helps to think we might be wishing under the same bright star." Hermione hoped they were. 

  
  
  


"And when the night winds starts to sing that lonesome lullaby. It helps to think were sleeping underneith the same Big sky." Draco said as he closed the window to his dorm room tightly closed, then walked over to his bed and crawled in. 

  
  
  


"Somewhere out there. If love can see us through. Then will be together somewhere out there. Out where dreams come true." Hermione sang softly, as she felt small droplets of rain fall harshly onto her face. She closed the window, just as Draco had done only a few moments either to hide from the coldness of the rain. She walked around her room and looked at all the packed bags sadly then grabbed a teddy bear and laid down into her, once cosey welcoming bed and started to cry to herself. 

  
  
  


"And even tho I know how very far apart we are. It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star." Draco said as he drifted off to sleep, only letting a single tear fall down his check.

  
  
  


" And when the night winds start to sing a lonesome lullaby. It helps to think we might be sleeping underneath the same big sky." Hermione stuttered her way through. She couldn't help herself from crying. Hermione rolled over and looked at an the empty spot on her bed, and pictured Draco the one thing she regretted from her time at Hogwarts laying there beside her. At that very same moment Draco was doing the same thing in his tired state of mind. 

  
  
  


"Somewhere out there. If love can see us through." Unknowingly they said together in perfect harmony. 

  
  
  


Echoing the last part of the words to himself he said " Love can see us through." 

  
  
  


"Then will be together. Somewhere out there, out where dreams come true." The said in unison wishing on that very same star, that the other could hear the words and believe it themselves that somewhere out there, one day there dreams would come true and they could be together. Without the fear of rejection, from there friends or whom they fallowed. With the hope that one day. Good would prevail over all evil. 


End file.
